locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
GE Genesis Series
Bio The GE; General Electric, Genesis Series (trademarked: GENESIS) is a series of 3,200hp to 4,200hp four-axle passenger diesel locomotives produced from 1992 to 2001, and from 2002 to 2008. They were primarily built and ordered from Amtrak, Via Rail, Metro-North, New Jersey Transit (NJT or NJ Transit) and several other commuter and regional passenger railroads throughout the United States and the rest of North America (excluding Mexico and Central America). History The first locomotive introduced in the series, was known as the''' AMD-103 or P40DC''' (although originally designated as the Dash 8-40PBH), which was built specifically for Amtrak to replace their aging and no longer reliable (meaning that their warranties expired and parts were irreplaceable) EMD F40PH fleet (minus the exception of their later F40PH units leased and eventually purchased by various commuter railroads). They were some of the very first successful types of passenger diesel locomotives ever built by GE (excluding modified freight diesel locomotive types such as the U30CH or P32-8BWH). Yet, they were also once considered to be the passenger version of a B40-8W (Dash 8), because of the type of engine used being from the 7FDL engine series, and interior design reminiscent of the B40-8W from GE; yet the P32-8BWH is practically (and technically is) the passenger version of a B40-8, while also actually part of the Dash 8 locomotive line or series. Many have been built and currently still exist. They are currently used as the main type of locomotive for Amtrak. Design A major part of the unique design of these diesel locomotives is their height. Designed to be lower than the EMD F40PH, the Genesis series is 14in (356mm) shorter. This makes the Genesis series the only Amtrak locomotives that can operate on all their lines in their system (even on electrified or third-rail lines like in the Northeast Corridor). Hence, they have also become the primary locomotive used for Amtrak. To create the low-profile, streamlined shape; GE designed the GENESIS series o f monocoque (or single-piece) construction. Its aerodynamics give it 22% more fuel efficiency, better crew safety (being classified as a "safety-cab" like with modern freight diesels) and it also produces 25% more power than the F40PH (thus, being some of the many reasons for its replacement on Amtrak's system). The down-side or flaw of having the single-piece construction, is that it makes the locomotive more costly and tedious to maintain. So much so, that Amtrak had to install bolt-on nose or hood cones in case of a collision on their original P40DC or AMD-103 units. Hence, the development of the P42DC; the improved and upgraded version of the original AMD-103 or P40DC (which also proved to be faster and more reliable, and having a quicker speed momentum; which was originally named so because of having a capability of traveling at speeds up to 103mph). As modern and high-tech as these locomotives originally were (and still are), they were often disliked by more traditional railroads (such as Ferromex; yet the company has since purchased AC-traction freight locomotives like other North American Class 1 or major railroads). Specifications The only difference between the different versions of the Genesis Series locomotives, is the features and horsepower. *'P40DC (AMD-103)' - First version; first purchased by Amtrak; 4,000hp. *'P42DC' - Improved version of the P40DC; 4,200hp. *'P32AC-DM (Genesis II or AMD-110)' - AC-traction motored 3,200hp unit with a special "dual-mode" feature very much like with the EMD FL9 (although initially a replacement for such preceeding model). Below are the specifications for the General Electric P42-8 (P42DC) *Length: 69ft/21.03m *Width: 10ft/3.05m *Height: 14ft 4in/4.37m *Weight: 121,928kg/268,800lb *Wheel arrangement: B-B *Trucks: Krupp/Siemens high speed *Prime Mover: GE 7FDL-16 *Head-end-power delivery system: At-alternator *Horsepower at-alternator: 4,250hp *Horsepower at track, HEP mode: 3,550hp *Can deliver HEP for up to 16 Amtrak Superliner coaches *Maximum speed: 110mph/177km/h Spotting differences: Although the Genesis series were all built virtually identical to each other, there are a few spotting differences; *P40DC: This locomotive is nearly identical to the P42DC, although differences include: **A Hoestler's window at the rear of the locomotive (although it has been removed in recent Amtrak rebuilds) *P32AC-DM: This locomotive has a number of differences compared to a P42DC. **Additional equipment on the trucks, for third rail shoes. **A quieter idle (due to its use of a static invertor for HEP generation, instead of the alternator-based design of the P40s and P42s) **Taller, but shorter, radiator intake vents. **Hoestler's window similar to the P40DC **No rear access door Trivia/Facts *Although having less horsepower, the P32AC-DM is capable of providing faster speeds of up to 110mph as a result of having "dual-mode" electric features as well as AC-traction motors as opposed to the usual DC-traction P40DC (besides its upgraded/improved P42DC counter-part) capable of providing only 103mph when compared. *Ironically, Via uses Genesis Series locomotives as their secondary locomotives, and still primarily uses their fleet of EMD F40PH locomotives as their primary units. (Unlike Amtrak.) *Several Latin American railroads have experimented with Genesis Series locomotives for passenger service, yet they still prefer using their original ALCO RS Series and EMD GP Series locomotives for primary use. *When the AMD-103/P40DC was first introduced, it was considered to be part of GE's Dash 8 line. *Amtrak originally owned a small fleet of P32AC-DM units before eventually retiring them to the Metro North commuter railroad. *The P32-8BWH (or B32-8BWH) was once also known as being part of the Genesis series because of its obvious name, and the Genesis series once being part of the Dash 8 series (as stated above). Yet, the P32AC-DM replaced the P32-8BWH, and the locomotive itself became a unique passenger variant of the B40-8W. *Amtrak P42DC 32 was the final P42DC and final Genesis of all Genesis series to wear Amtrak's Phase 3 paint. *The P42DCs were Amtrak's only Genesis units to wear Amtrak's Phase 5a paint. *Amtrak has 4 original non-heritage Genesis paints: Phase 3, Phase 4, Phase 5a, and Phase 5b. *The GE Genesis Series diesel locomotives were also some of the first American or North American passenger diesel locomotives to use a power generator rather than a steam generator for heating and powering electricity in passenger coaches. *During Amtrak's 40th anniversary celebration, 5 P40DC/P42DC Genesis units were painted in commemorative schemes to replicate Amtrak's previous schemes which were once used. *One Amtrak P40DC was painted in an exclusive US Postal Service scheme to commemorate the centennial and millennium events which occurred during 1999-2000. *Amtrak P40DC units No.'s 807, 819, and 829 were wrecked and scrapped. 819 was wrecked at the Big Bayou Cannot Accident on September 22nd 1993, and 807 and 829 were wrecked at the Bourbonnais, IL accident on March 15th 1999. *Amtrak P42DC units No.'s 143 and 149 were wrecked at Wendover, UT in September 2001 and have been scrapped. *Amtrak P40DCs 833, 834, 836, 838, and 840-843 were leased to Shore Line East and sold to the Connecticut Department Transportation in 2005. *Amtrak P40DCs 808, 810, 812, and 820 were rebuilt with P42DC specifications at Beech Grove, IN and sold to New Jersey transit in 2007. *Amtrak P40DCs 809, 814-818, 821-824, 830-832, 835, and 837 were rebuilt with P42DC specifications at Beech Grove, IN and returned to service between 2010 and 2011. *Amtrak P40DCs 800-806, 811, 813, 825-828, and 839 are currently being rebuilt with P42DC specifications at Beech Grove, IN as of late 2012. Amtrak P40DCs 813, 825, and 828 will work for Amtrak's San Joaquin service, while Amtrak P40DCs 800-806, 811, 826, 827, and 839 will return to full service. *Amtrak P40DC 801 was featured in "There Goes a Train." *Amtrak #42 was recently painted in a special paint dedicating the US Military veterans service to the United States military (besides the number also serving as a commemoration to the railroad's 42 years of service). *Ironically, Amtrak #42 was previously serving as a temporary replacement unit on Amtrak California's commuter service, and was filling-in for a P32-8BWH unit which was undergoing repairs and was being overhauled. *Most of Amtrak's original P40DC (AMD-103) have since been converted and rebuilt into P42DC units besides some being sold to the CDOT (Connecticut Commuter Rail) transportation service RTA, and various other commuter railroads. *Amtrak originally ordered a small fleet of 10 of the original production P32AC-DM units built in 1995, but eventually sold several of them (before their second purchase or order was even finalized; thus making the proposed order of 25 to 18) to the Metro North Commuter Railroad several years later; to which the MN also ordered 5 for trial service the same year as well, and was originally interested in using such units for their commuter service (the MN still continues to use such units today). *'Amtrak currently owns and operates 18 P32AC-DM units'; although selling several others (as stated above). *Several of the Metro North's P32AC-DM units were painted in a "heritage" scheme used to dedicate or commemorate the New Haven railroad which once operated over the MN's trackage (several of their former NH FL9 units were also painted back into their original scheme, while some still also retain their original, restored paintwork; besides rebuilt units such as their BL20-BH fleet and GP40PH-2 units). *Amtrak's fleet of P32AC-DM units are numbered 700-717, which is also a key identifying feature. *Although expensive and somewhat unnecessary (due to Amtrak's Acela Express and Northeast Corridor service), Amtrak opted to only purchase a handful of P32AC-DM units as a result of there being a small lack of passenger service coverage in certain areas around the New Haven and Boston areas (besides the Long Island, New York areas); where commuter railroads (such as the MBTA) originally weren't able to serve such areas at the time. Yet, because of numerous expansions and improvements with such commuter railroads, Amtrak trains are only occasionally seen in such areas from time to time (thus, making Amtrak's P32AC-DM units a rarity to see too much anymore nowadays besides on their "Empire" commuter trains through Long Island). Gallery Via_P42DC.jpg|A typical, modern Via P42DC. Amtrak_genesis.PNG|Phase III-painted Amtrak P42DC on a turntable in a now-gone former Southern Pacific railyard during the 1990's (it's counter-part; the P32-8BWH; can be seen in the background.) 3740399952_59306791e1_z.jpg|Two P42DC units dressed for Disney's "The Christmas Carol" train tour. ATSF3751delmar21sep08.jpg|Santa Fe (ATSF) No. 3751 with 3 Amtrak P42DC's hauling a passenger excursion. Amtrak Hertiage Units.jpg|An example of all four Amtrak heritage P40 and P42DC units (with the exception of Amtrak 148; a standard Phase V-painted P42DC.) Amtrak Heritage Units 2.jpg|Another example of the heritage fleet. Amtrak Postal P40DC.jpg|The specially-painted US Postal Service P40DC unit. Amtrak #42.jpg|Amtrak #42 while being delivered to the unveiling ceremony. Amtrak hospital train.jpg|Several inoperable Amtrak P40DC's traveling to Beech Grove, Indiana (including some of the only other remaining Phase IV-painted units left on Amtrak's roster). Former Amtrak P40DC.jpg|A former Amtrak P40DC with CDOT emblems patched over the unit's scheme. MN P32AC-DM.jpg|One of the Metro North's earlier P32AC-DM units. MN Heritage unit.jpg|One of the several New Haven-painted MN P32AC-DM units used as a commemoration to the "fallen flag" which once operated on the MN's trackage. Amtrak 42.jpg|Amtrak #42's full scheme. Amtrak 42's banner.jpeg|A better view of Amtrak #42's banner. Amtrak P32AC-DM.jpg|A modern-day Amtrak P32AC-DM painted in their current Phase V scheme. Amtrak Genesis II.jpg|The rear of an Amtrak P32AC-DM (note how the usual rear door on other Genesis units is absent, besides the trucks being from a different design; aside from the noticable "box" behind the rear truck facing the angle of the actual photo). Amtrak Genesis Units.jpg|Numerous Amtrak Genesis units with one showing or proving an example of how the rear actually looks. Amtrak train.jpg|A brand-new Phase IV-painted Amtrak P42DC leading three preceeding P40DC units on an express train. Amtrak wreck.jpg|Proof of GE's "safety-cab" design; Amtrak #69 is shown to have been involved in a head-on collision with a dumptruck resulting in a major wreck in Raeleigh, North Carolina. (Note the minor damages compared to an average standard-cab or non-cowl or streamlined type of freight diesel locomotive). DSCN4121.JPG|A P42 Genesis at the head end of Amtrak Train 42, "The Pennsylvanian," as it returned private cars from a fundraiser excursion. Amtrak 34.jpg|A rebuilt Amtrak P42DC (being #35; notice how the cab roof has a slightly different tone of paint and different features, most notably on the roof). GE Builders Sticker.JPG|Amtrak #35's builder stricker (as seen on most modern GE locomotives from 1990-onwards). References *Wikipedia.org *Book: The Complete Book of Locomotives written by Colin Garratt, published by Hermes House. . *Book: The Encylopedia of Trains And Locomotives, published by Barnes And Noble Publishing Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:Passenger Locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives Category:Amtrak locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:GE Dash 8 Line